Your Wish is Granted!
by Twilight's hunter
Summary: Leafpool is seriously tired with life. so, she happens to get to go shopping in a twoleg world, and then a disaster strikes and the Kanes come in. Only, Bast can tell who leafpool is, and it's NOT going to be pretty
1. Chapter 1

**This is becuase the warrior series and kanes don't have enough stories!**

* * *

Leafpool was completely tired. Her life was so nerve-wracking! she gathered herbs all day, and didn't get enough sleep. and now, her mentor, cinderpelt was gone! suddenly, she had a mousebrained idea.

"OHH, STAAAAAAAARRCLLAAAAAAN! Please, thy all-mighty and powerful, grant me my enternal wish. I WANNA DAY OFF!"

so leafpool decided to sleep, hoping an omen would come in her dreams.

...Of course it did.

Leafpool was asleep in her dream. there she saw a cat, a very bored looking one at that. staring at a sheet of twoleg paper. he had an odd glass ring around his eye. (graystripe said it was called a monocle). he also had a top hat.

"Oh, yes" he said, pulling himself together, "you are leafpool from the realm of warriors." he yawned.

"Uh what?!" said leafpool. (where was this cats sanity?)

" and, you have registerd for a vacation"

"Umm... a what?"

" A day _off_ " said the cat snootily.

"got it." now this was getting good.

" register for the vacation by signing this sheet. i suggest the Kane realm. beware the dangers of gryffins, sneezing uncontrollably, dwarf gods, evil snakes, a cat goddess, weird magician people, crazy initiates, killer grannies-"

"GREAT!" leafpool signed the registration and smiled, happy to get away.

"- you will be transported into, as you call it, _twoleg form_ , and you can meet your guide at where you start off. as a girl, you be spending your day-" the cat paused for dramatic effect, "-shopping."

"SURE! i always wanted to try something new!" Leafpool suddenly paused and thought hard. "uh, plopping." she smiled. "i always wanted to go plopping! i don't really care if i'm a furless twoleg... YAH!"

and the next day, she slept and traveled... to there.


	2. Chapter 2

Leafpool poofed into reality.

Today she had a day off! today she would go 'shopping' (she was corrected by starclan in her dreams).

"Hi! I'm your guide for this journey! It's a great day here in the Kane realm, and I hope you enjoy your stay, put together by Reality Realm-travels!"

Her guide had fire-colored fur, (well hair,) on her head. Her skin was the color of chocolate. (Graystripe had totally her the wonders of the brilliant-brown taste).  
"what do you want to look like?"

Leafpool stared at herself in the mirror, right now she had a light tan to her skin, and her hair was practically white.

"Umm... I look like Mousefur... well, old!"

" I want my fur, (sorry!) hair, to be blondier and well, I want stripes in it."

Her hair suddenly started shifting from white to more color. darker stripes seemed to grow.

"That's **really** cool." Leafpool said in a highish voice. Higher than she normally had, anyway.

The tour guide smiled brightly, "Well, now that we're sorted, what do you want to go shopping for?"

Leafpool stared "Whadda mean? I have no clue how to shop!" The tour guide smacked her head.

"Of course! you're from warriors! I should have realized! we'll just browse, and I'll explain it to you." she then turned, and Leafpool could hear her saying quietly, " Even Annabeth didn't give this much trouble" under her breath.

"Let's go!" And with that Leafpool started walking down the street.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leafpool listened to her guide in interest.

"... and so when your shopping, the like, 'trade' stuff with this thing called money, in which Reality Realms have given you 300 in this currency. you see twolegs use different types of money..."

But then leafpool wasn't listening anymore. She was staring at a familiar-looking twoleg (she promised she'd call them humans from now on,) talking to another girl with another boy.

She ran off to get a closer look.

" ...So the humans can exchange things for mone- huh?" her guide turned to Leafpool, currently heading in that specific direction.

Leafpool caught a good look of the girl: she had a dark complexion, and short, cropped hair that was red, besides one white streak.

Besides the human form, she closely resembled...

"SquirrelFlight?"


End file.
